Where Can I Hide?
by Nestrik
Summary: Severus thinks back on his being a Death Eater


Where Do I Hide  
  
Got a criminal record I can't cross state lines First on the bad list And you're last on mine Lookin' for a scapegoat Long past due Walking down the aisle Staring straight at you  
  
Severus Snape walked down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pondering the scene that had just taken place.  
  
* ~Flashback Excerpt~ * "We need to talk," said Karkaroff abruptly when he had reached Snape. He seemed so determined that nobody should hear what he was saying that he was barely moving his lips; it was as though he were a rather poor ventriloquist. Harry kept his eyes on his ginger roots, listening hard.  
  
"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff," Snape muttered, but Karkaroff interrupted him.  
  
"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me."  
  
"After the lesson," Snape snapped.  
  
Under the pretext of holding up a measuring cup to see if he'd poured out enough armadillo bile, Harry sneaked a sidelong glance at the pair of them. Karkaroff looked extremely angry, and Snape looked angry.  
  
Karkaroff hovered behind Snape's desk for the rest of the double period. He seemed intent on preventing Snape from slipping away at the end of class. Keen to hear what Karkaroff wanted to say, Harry deliberately sknocked over his bottle of armadillo bile with two minutes to go to the bell, which gave him an excuse to duck down behind his cauldron and mope upwhile the rest of the class moved noisily toward the door.  
  
"What's so urgent?" he heard Snape hiss at Karkaroff.  
  
"THIS," said Karkaroff, and Harry, peering around the edge of his cauldron, saw Karkaroff pull up the left-hand sleeve of his robe and show Snape something on his inner forearm.  
  
"Well?" said Karkaroff, still making every effort not to move his lips. "Do you see? Its never been this clear, never since-!"  
  
"Put it away!" snarled Snape, his black eyes sweeping the classroom.  
  
"But you must have noticed-!" Karkaroff began in an agitated voice.  
  
"We can talk later, Karkaroff!" spat Snape. "Potter! What are you doing?"  
  
"Cleaning up my armadillo bile, Professor," said Harry innocently, straightening up and showing Snape the sodden rag he was holding.  
  
Karkaroff turned on his heel and strode out of the dungeon. Not wanting to remain alone with an exceptionally angry Snape, Harry threw his books and ingredients back into his bag and left at top speed to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just witnessed.  
  
* ~End Flashback Excerpt~ *  
  
I still hear him screaming "Where do I hide?" And all he asks and I say "Hurry inside."  
  
Snape remembered when he had been branded with the Dark Mark, when he was nineteen years old. Yes, nineteen; Severus wasn't as old as he looked. He was only thirty-three. It had hurt, but at the time, Severus thought it was worth it. After Voldemort's downfall, when he could stop pretending to be a Death Eater (he had turned into a spy) he had tried to erase the Dark Mark. It was inerasable.  
  
He said She said No she don't Be back before morning And you know she won't Well I remember that summer Like yesterday And I remember his mother As he was dragged away  
  
Karkaroff was right. The Mark had never been clearer, since the night Voldemort had been all but killed.  
  
Thinking about those times were painful for Severus. He remembered her, clear as day, dark hair, dark eyes flecked with red..  
  
Her horrible secret.  
  
I still hear him screaming "Where do I hide?" And all he asks and I say "Hurry inside." A whole lot of memories Yours and not mine And all he asks and I say "Hurry inside."  
  
He would try to help Igor, Severus decided. Even if he was still a Death Eater at heart, he wasn't acting as one anymore. But how could he help? Karkaroff was a coward; Snape, on the other hand, was not.  
  
Got a criminal record I can't cross state lines First on the bad list And you're last on mine  
  
There was no way to help an ex Death Eater. Once people knew what you once were, they never trusted you again.  
  
Lookin' for a scapegoat Long past due Walking down the aisle Staring straight at you  
  
Both Snape and Karkaroff knew the punishment for Death Eaters who had gone to the other side. Death, by Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse.  
  
I still hear him screaming "Where do I hide?" And all he asks and I say "Hurry inside."  
  
They had seen countless Muggles tortured and killed. They had participated, too. That scarred their souls for life, in a way no one else could see.  
  
A whole lot of memories Yours and not mine  
  
She was still a Death Eater. Rotting in Azkaban, now. She would have a long wait to die if she got a life sentence, being..  
  
And all he asks and I say "Hurry inside."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- You curious now??? To find out the full story, read "A Love Not Forgotten" by The Ice Mice. It's still being written and its going to be verrrrrrrrrrrry long (ITS NOT LONG YET!), so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
Disclaimer- Song belongs to Nickelback, on the album Silver Side Up 


End file.
